fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Torafuzar
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gates |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Cube |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |curse= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 356 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Torafusa (トラフザー Torafuzā) is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartarus and a member of the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 29 Appearance Torafusa is a muscular Demon of average height that vastly resembles a Lizardman, with spiked scales covering parts of his pinkish body. On his head, Torafusa possesses a dark red plate that covers the entire top part of his skull and has a a horn protruding from the front part of it. Torafusa wears an opened dark shirt, with two bands running across his bare chest. Over this he wears a coat trimmed with light-colored fur. Personality Torafusa appears to be a very serious and strict individual. Unlike his fellow Demons who prefer to torture their victims (such as Jackal and Lamy), Torafusa prefers to kill them to avoid any future hinderences. He also only carries out his missions, such as killing Lucy, ignoring the promotion (albeit he was already a member of the Nine Demon Gates). Synopsis Tartarus arc Torafusa gathers with his fellow Nine Demon Gates members at the Tartarus headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 1 As they convene, the group are joined by Kyouka and Silver, both of whom were off on "special missions". Hearing that two of their other members, Jackal and Tempesta, are also out, the group moves to put their plans against the Magic world into action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-29 After hearing about Jackal's successful mission involving the destruction of the entire Magic Council, Torafusa listens as some of the other Nine Demon Gates members argue over their lack of participation in the plan so far. During the conversation, he tries to uphold his team's dignity by telling Franmalth to stop laughing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 2-4 Later, Torafusa, thanks to Mard's announcement, learns that Lucy is still present within Cube in spite of Alegria being active. He rushes after the Fairy Tail Mage, however, his attempt to attack Lucy is intercepted by Loke, much to his surprise. When Lamy asks him to leave the achievement for killing Lucy to her, Torafusa replies that he's only executing his mission and proceeds to attack Loke one more time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 10-12 Lucy manages to summon a third spirit, Aquarius, but Torafusa demonstrates that he is unaffected by water. He swiftly swims through the river and lands a devastating blow on Aquarius which leaves her stranded on the ground. He then approaches Lucy and claims that he will finish her off with one blow, but Jackal and Lamy intervene with plans to torture her. He quickly realizes that it would be pointless to argue with the two, and instead chooses to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 4-9 However, Torafusa soon feels a large disturbance and realizes that Jackal's aura has disappeared, prompting him to return to Lucy's location to check up on what is happening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Page 3 Arriving swiftly, he finds Jackal out cold on the ground and Lamy missing, concluding that the two were attacked by Lucy, who he proceeds to try and kill. Before he can slice her throat though, he is harshly hit by Gajeel, who has rushed to Lucy's aid. As he questions how a Fairy Tail member could have escaped Alegria, Keith, Silver and Tempesta all join him, but are halted in their attacks by Juvia, Gray and Natsu respectively. Allies at his side, Torafusa prepares to battle the Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Pages 13-19 Curse and Abilities Blade Arms: Torafusa has the ability to sharpen his large arms to the point where they can easily cut into a person. They are powerful enough to even injure Loke despite the Celestial Spirit defending with Regulus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 7 Expert Swimmer: Torafusa is a very capable swimmer, and claims that fighting in a water environment is his specialty. Rather than being swept away by Aquarius' Water Magic, he was instead able to swim up the current with impressive speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 5 Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Tartarus References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Tartarus members Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Mages